Andronicas Volstadt
Andronicas Volstadt is a human fighter originally from the City State of Sagebard. A mercenary by trade, he served as a high ranking commander in the Shields of Valour, second only to Lord Leon Jarsyn. Background Life in the City State Andronicas grew up in Sagebard in a military family that had long served the City State ever since its separation from Lenadia numerous centuries ago. Andronicas trained to be a member of the Golden Vanguard, the elite military force of Sagebard. Excelling since his recruitment, Andronicas found himself poised to ascend the ranks of the Golden Vanguard rapidly. This was not to be, as Andronicas found himself growing tired of being cooped up in the City State of Sagebard and wished to see all that Zeltennia itself had to offer. At the age of 21 in 259 AP, Andronicas went on leave, deciding that it was time to travel and see what the rest of Zeltennia had to offer. His travels took him around the kingdoms of Zeltennia, with his last stop being in the city of Artalia. It was here that he met Leon Jarsyn, and was immediately impressed by the charismatic Alexandrian emigrant. The Shields of Valour After getting to know Leon Jarsyn and what he stood for, Andronicas made a decision and pledged that he would join Leon and his mercenary organization, known as the Shields of Valour. Andronicas would write to his direct superior in Sagebard, his father Brannick Volstadt, stating that he was stepping down from his position before taking an oath to serve the Shields of Valour. Within the mercenary crew, Andronicas became known as a charismatic and hard working warrior who came to lead the Winterwolf Regiment. He possessed a strong conscience, often exhibiting a "never leave a man behind" philosophy on missions no matter how much danger it would put him in to rescue a comrade. He exhibited strong leadership qualities that matched his prowess in battle, and he found himself ascending the ranks of the Shields of Valour even faster than he had in the Golden Vanguard. After First Commander Jorn Muramore stepped down from his position in 270 AP to mentor an up and coming member of the Shields of Valour named Isley Ashcroft, Leon named Andronicas as the new First Commander, a role that would have him answering only to Leon himself. When it became known that Leon wished to venture north to Muspelm in search of further adventures, Andronicas resisted. He had heard tales of terrible monsters living on the frigid subcontinent, and was well aware that members of the Haven Expedition who sought to chart and explore Muspelm often disappeared themselves. There were longstanding rumours of a terrible evil once residing in Muspelm, and Andronicas wanted nothing of it, believing that Leon was likely to lead the Shields of Valour to certain death. A good portion of the Shields of Valour ventured to Muspelm with the exception of a few companies such as the famed Golden Legion. When Leon and those who ventured with him were never heard from again, with only Leon's blade Oathkeeper being recovered from among what remained of the corpses of those who served him, it was believed that he had been slaughtered by savage creatures of the north, or even eaten alive by a remorhaz. Andronicas saw to it that Oathkeeper was returned to Leon's widow, Larra Jarsyn, before he simply turned his back on the Shields of Valour and walked away from potentially leading them himself. With Leon dead and there being no clear leadership within the organization, the Shields of Valour soon folded in 273 AP. Andronicas then vanished without a trace, with few claiming to have even seen the man for several dozen days afterwards. Current Activities Those in the know, including former members of the Shields of Valour or those who had hired them, were aware that Andronicas had been sighted in and around the kingdom of Artalia during 274 AP, often in the company of a beautiful woman clad in a plain black robe named Sabrina Tyrfallen. Andronicas still claimed to be a mercenary, but would immediately turn down any work offers that came his way and claiming that he had more pressing issues to pursue. Those who once served in the Shields of Valour who had attempted to communicate with Andronicas would often be met with a cold shoulder, with an uninterested Andronicas only engaging in brief formalities before moving on with his companion in tow. However, it was known that he would still speak with Larra Jarsyn in Artalia City, and appeared to be on good terms with her, which was likely a result of Andronicas playing a large part in organizing her deceased husband's funeral. Relations Sabrina Tyrfallen: The human woman who Andronicas travels with appears to be on very good terms with him. It is unknown if they are romantically involved, but she does not seem to leave his side and Andronicas appears to listen attentively and closely whenever she speaks, as if her opinion is of high importance to him. Isley Ashcroft: Andronicas viewed Isley Ashcroft as a brazen young man who was extremely formidable, but believed that the paladin was often too aloof and distant for his own good. Andronicas believed Isley to be a good man and he respected his younger peer, but it is not known if Isley held Andronicas in the same regard. Larra Jarsyn: Though Andronicas was distant and quiet at her husband's funeral, Andronicas did assist in organizing the funeral and also personally returned Leon's blade, Oathkeeper, to her. There appears to be a level of respect between the two, and it is known that the two still talk to this day. Leon Jarsyn: Andronicas considered Leon to be a highly noble and admirable man, and almost looked up to him as an older brother of sorts. There was nobody Andronicas valued the words of more than Leon, though a rift did form between the two when Andronicas disagreed vehemently with Leon's plans to venture to Muspelm, and Andronicas was visibly infuriated when Leon did so and he and his entire expedition were later pronounced dead. Equipment Andronicas carries his family's ancestral longsword, Spidersting, with him at all times. He is often clad in dark furs, black leathers, and dark iron plate armoring. He frequently wears a cape that bears the mark of Pelor. Though he does not consider him to be a member of the Church of Pelor, he does wish to do good on the Church's behalf due to his apparent interest in assisting Sabrina Tyrfallen with her own objectives. Category:NPC Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Mercenary Category:Shields of Valour Category:Inhabitant of Zeltennia Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heterosexual Category:Nobility Category:NPC Party Member Category:Champion Fighter